Biomedical engineering has the mission of combining the quantitative analysis and technological innovation of engineering with the modern advances of biomedical sciences to generate new scientific knowledge and advance health care. The UCSD is uniquely situated to provide leadership in biomedical engineering due to its existing strengths in both education and research at the advancing frontiers of engineering and biomedical sciences. UCSD Bioengineering has adopted the overall theme of Integrative Bioengineering, which includes the integration of research activities at all levels of biomedical engineering design from genes to molecules to the whole organism, interaction between engineering and biomedical sciences, coordination of research and education, partnerships between UCSD with its neighboring institutions, and collaboration with industry and clinical medicine for effective technology transfer. UCSD Bioengineering is leveraging on its existing strengths in biomechanics, cardiovascular physiology, microcirculation, tissue engineering, and cellular and molecular biology to develop new initiatives in research and education. The new Powell-Focht Bioengineering Hall under construction on UCSD's campus will serve as a platform for these activities. Molecular Biomechanics, Cell-Matrix Engineering, and Cardiac Systems Engineering are new research areas and faculty recruitments in these areas are underway. The present application is for funds to build out three research laboratories for these activities and a nanotechnology core space in presently shelled space in the new building. This is necessary to develop biomedical engineering at UCSD to its full potential and to provide a model of bioengineering education and research for the nation.